1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving device for a global positioning system and an antenna structure thereof, and more particularly to a receiving device for a global positioning system, in which an antenna structure is hidden inside a housing, and the antenna structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age, in which the technology is changing with each passing day, various electronic devices bring many conveniences to human's life. More particularly, a receiving device for a global positioning system (GPS) receives a GPS signal transmitted from a satellite so that the user can know the traffic and geographic conditions through the receiving device.
FIG. 1A is an illustration showing a conventional receiving device 100 for a global positioning system. Referring to FIG. 1A, the receiving device 100 for the global positioning system includes a housing 110 and an antenna 120. The antenna 120 is a patch antenna. The antenna 120 has one end pivotally coupled to the housing 110, and the other end rotatable relative to the housing 110, as indicated by the arrow A. The antenna 120 has a ground plane, which significantly influences the signal receiving quality. In addition, when the user wants to use the receiving device 100 for the global positioning system, he or she has to turn or bend the antenna 120 to make the surface of the antenna 120 face the sky so that the antenna 120 can be used.
FIG. 1B is an illustration showing another conventional receiving device 200 for the global positioning system. Referring to FIG. 1B, the receiving device 200 for the global positioning system includes a housing 210 and an antenna 220. The antenna 220 is a monopole antenna. The antenna 220 projects out of the housing 210 to receive the GPS signal.
However, the antenna 120 of FIG. 1A and the antenna 220 of FIG. 1B are respectively exposed out of the housing 110 and the housing 210. Thus, the overall exterior is influenced and the antennas 120 and 220 tend to be damaged due to collision. In addition, the antenna 120 in use has to be turned and bent so that its surface faces the sky.
Furthermore, the conventional antennas 120 and 220 are disposed in an externally added manner, and spaces of the receiving devices for the global positioning systems have to be additionally provided to accommodate the antennas 120 and 220. In addition, the antennas 120 and 220 have the complicated structures and huge sizes, and the manufacturing cost is thus increased. Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to overcome the above-mentioned problems.